1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to those means, installed on tyre removal machines, which enable the tyre to be demounted from the wheel rim.
2. Prior Art
Devices are known which, associated with rotary means for supporting the wheel rim, enable the tyre to be extracted from the wheel rim without the active intervention of the operator during the operation. One of these devices is fully described in patent application RE2000A000078 filed in to the name of the same applicant, to the text of which reference should be made for a fuller understanding of the known art.
Briefly the device described on said patent application comprises an operative head provided at least with a demounting tool, which can rotate about the main axis of said operative head, and arranged to interact with is the edge of the tyre to grip the tyre bead and extract it from the bead retention seat in the edge of the wheel rim, to enable the tyre to be extracted from the wheel rim.
Although the device perfectly performs the operations for which it is intended, it has proved costly because of complicated construction.